Weasley Shuffle
by curiositykillsfelines
Summary: One of those random surveys I took?


FYI- This is one of those random quizzes where you put your music player on shuffle and write as much as you can about a certain ship or inspiration or whatever until the song ends =) Enjoy my awkwardness and randomness =) Emily

Starstrukk - fred and oc

"I should have done this all along," Oliver said. "Do what?" "Explain to you why I set you up with Fred. I hated him. And I knew in my heart that you would want me more," he said arrogantly. "I wanted to steal you away from him. That would make me happy."

"What?"

"I said, I just set the two of you up to knock you down," Oliver went on. "You're a real ass, you know that right?" I asked him. "Well, maybe. But I'm not as bad as Fred."

"You're right. You're so much worse. And I don't love you. Not nearly as much as I'm in love with Fred."

"You love me. I love you, you know that. Fred may not love you as much as I do."

"I hate you. Stop saying that I love you. You are the most disgusting person I've ever met."

Oliver moved in on me and put his hands on my waist. His strong Quidditch arms wouldn't let me break lose. "Come on, dance with me."

I slapped him across the face with all my strength and pushed away from him. I fought through the crowd just to find Fred. Who I loved.

Dance hall drug - harry and ginny

It was Ginny's sixteenth birthday. Harry knew it was, even though he was out in the middle of nowhere with Ron and Hermione. He wanted dearly to be with her. Harry was in love with her, but he didn't even know it yet. Ginny had been waiting for this her whole life, but now that they were finally together, they were apart. Harry was sure that if he could be anywhere in the world, it would be alone with her.

The room was spinning. Harry didn't feel well. He never felt well without Ginny.

Ginny's POV

It was my sixteenth birthday. Fred and George promised to take me to the party at Cedric's house. I thought it was extremely ironic that he was having a party on my birthday. It was dark at his house, with lights pulsing everywhere. There were so many drunken people there that I knew. I found someone I recognized. "Ginny," Seamus grabbed my arm and stumbled drunkenly. "Seamus? You're drunk!" I exclaimed. "Come on, girl. Kiss me," he slurred. "What?!" Seamus forced his lips on mine. I pulled back and pushed him away. Something didn't feel exactly right in that kiss. Harry's face appeared in my mind, and I stumbled away. I need him. Badly.

Secret Valentine - Charlie & OC

Everyone was out buying their school supplies at Diagon Alley, which left Bill and Charlie and me alone at the house. I already had mine. Bill was still asleep at noon, so Charlie and I decided we were going to have some fun. We were playing one on one Quidditch when Charlie asked me to fly to the ground with him. I slowly and gracefully got off my broom and handed him our makeshift Quaffle. "You're amazing, Bella. You know that?" he asked. "Er- thanks, Charlie. But I don't-"

Charlie swooped down to my face and threw his broom and the ball to the side. He brought my face to his and then our lips met. I tossed my broom aside too and practically jumped on him. I loved Charlie. I hadn't realized it until now. Forever he had just been my older brother figure, but I hadn't recognized that special warmth in my heart when he was around. I was four years younger than him, though. This couldn't possibly work. Not when Mrs. Weasley fantasized about Fred or George and me being together. I watched from the corner of my eye as Bill shut his windows. I pulled back from Charlie immediately. "Er, Charlie. Bill's awake," I whispered. "Shit. Did he see us?" he asked. "Nevermind. I don't care," he added, and moved to my ear. "Can we just be together? Secretly?" he asked. "Sure," I whispered.

4ever - Fred & OC

"Come on, Fred!" We were breaking all the rules tonight. "Um, Alex, I'm not sure we should do this," he said. "What are you afraid of?" I mocked. "The giant squid?" I ran so my feet were in the shallow waves. I threw my flip flops in the sand and pulled my shirt and shorts off. I had worn my bathing suit for a reason. "You want us to go swimming in the Black Lake," Fred stated dryly. "Obviously. Let's go!" I ran into the waters, laughing, and I pulled out my hair tie and put it around my wrist. I looked at Fred, who shrugged and pulled his shirt off. He came in splashing after me. "Ah!" I said as he came after me, trying to get me in a bear hug. I yelled and dived further out, and I could feel his hands trying to grab my feet. I came up for breath and he finally got me. My toes sunk into the soft sand. "I love you," he murmured in my ear.

Kelsey - Bill & OC

Even when we were little, we would quarrel. "Kelsey Harlow!" Bill yelled when I broke his toy broom. "Kelsey Harlow!" Bill yelled when I snatched the last cookie. "Kelsey Harlow!" Bill screamed when I pushed him down the stairs. I do admit, I was a mean kid. But when we were older, we got over the past and our antagonization. Bill took me to the Yule Ball. We danced and as I headed for the Girl's dormitory and he to the boy's, he hugged me. "Kelsey Harlow," was all he said.

At the battle of Hogwarts, when Antonin Dolohov came after me with the intention to kill me. "KELSEY HARLOW!" he exclaimed as the red light flashed toward me. I didn't even have to move, Bill came and tackled me, pushing me out of the way. "Avada Kedavra," Bill screamed at Dolohov. He fell to the ground.

On our wedding day, when he kissed me on the alter: "Kelsey Weasley," he whispered in my ear.

Heregoesnothing - Percy & OC

"Jordan, I have something to tell you," Percy said. "What is it?" I asked with concern. "Why don't we sit," he said. We were alone on the loveseat of the Burrow. "Well, I mean, I guess I should put it frankly- here goes nothing. I love you," he said. I was so shocked. "Since the day we met, I liked you. The way you were eager for school, liked discipline. But I hated you when you went out with Davies," he said. "Thought we could never be friends again. It was then that I realized how deep my feelings ran."

"Percy, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

"I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------

And those are the only ones I have written! Yay!


End file.
